Kazoku
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Qué más podía pedir si ahora tenía una hermosa familia?


**DGM no me pertenece.**

**Kazoku**

¿Familia? Allen Walker no sabe quiénes son sus verdaderos padres. Abandonado por su brazo deforme. Estúpida humanidad. Pero Allen fue adoptado por Mana. Él fue como su verdadero padre. Pero murió. Y volvió a quedar solo. Lo trajo de vuelta a la vida como un akuma. Pero ese akuma lo maldijo y él mismo lo destruyó. Destrozado. No tenía nada. Cross Marian lo tomó como discípulo. Era un maestro de lo peor, pero hasta cierto punto lo respetaba.

Su maestro le ordenó entrar a la Orden Oscura. Ahí a nadie le importaba su brazo izquierdo, ni la maldición en su ojo. Bueno, a casi nadie, había excepciones. La Orden se convirtió en su hogar, en su familia. Pero esa misma familia, lo encerró en un calabozo por ser el decimocuarto Noah. Pero él no quería serlo, luchaba contra él. Tantas dudas surgieron.

¿Mana solo lo quería porque el decimocuarto era su hermano? ¿No lo amaba en verdad? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? El único que iba a verlo fue Link. Pro fue salvado por Road y Tyki. Extraño. ¿Cuándo esos dos se preocupaban por él? Especialmente Tyki… Los abrazos de Road eran reconfortantes y la presencia de Tyki le daba tranquilidad.

Tyki luchó contra el apócrifos y Road fue herida por protegerlo. Gracias a Link también lograron huir. ¿Y ahora? No quería unirse a los Noah, pero la Orden lo veía como un enemigo. Escogió el camino diferente. Ninguno de los dos. Un nuevo camino. Pero volvió a quedarse solo. Por eso llevó a Tim, él como siempre estaba ahí como su amigo y único compañero.

Pero al final de todo esto, ¿a dónde debía volver? ¿Podría volver a la Orden? ¿Debía unirse a los Noah? ¿Cuál sería su familia?

Road Kamelot. El noveno apóstol. Una chica sádica e infantil. Fue adoptado por Sheryl Kamelot y Trisha. Su tío es Tyki Mikk y su hermano es Wisely. Pero los Noah también son su familia. Lo más importante para ella. ¿Pero porqué para una chica como ella su familia es lo más importante? Porque vivió casi la misma situación de Allen. Fue abandonada a su suerte por sus padres cuando empezó a transformarse. Era un demonio para ellos, una aberración. Pudo haber muerto o haber matado a cuanta persona se le cruzara en el camino, pero el Conde la salvó y la llevó con él.

Fue inmensamente feliz al ser aceptada por cómo era. La familia fue creciendo y ella se sentía en casa. Pero…algo hacía falta. No estaba él. Aquella persona que había estado con ella y que ahora estaba perdida.

Pero por razones del destino lo encontró. Supo que era él desde el principio. Siendo un exorcista y a la vez un Noah. Sufrió mucho, sobre todo al enterarse que el que creía su enemigo en realidad era su padre. Pero ahora él estaba en su cama, inconsciente desde hace un mes. Desde que Neah dejó su cuerpo.

Wisely le dijo que de él dependía despertar. Solo de él. Durante ese mes había estado a su lado. Sus amigos entraban y salían, pero ella seguía allí. Subió sus pies a la silla situada al lado de su cama y escondió la cara entre las rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se iba a tardar? Era él. Era la persona que había estado esperando. Y seguía esperando. ¿Por qué no despertaba? Había intentado entrar en sus sueños pero no se lo permitía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿El arca blanca? Miró a la habitación. A su lado la encontró. Una blusa blanca y una falda muy corta que dejaba todo a la vista por la posición en la que estaba. Era ella. Alzó su mano y logró capturar un mechón de su cabello. Ella lo sintió y alzó la vista. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Despertaste—se recargó en la cama y tomó su mano.

— ¿Estamos en el arca?

—Sí, ¿te sientes bien?

—Creo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Un mes.

— ¿Tanto?

—Sí, dormilón. Pero, ¿recuerdas quién eres?

—Allen Walker.

— ¿Y yo soy?

—Road Kamelot. Mi Road.

Él también le sonrió.

—Me recuerdas.

—Por supuesto. Qué ironía. Fui un exorcista y un Noah mientras estaba perdido.

—Te pierdes en todas partes y ahora también duermes mucho.

—Perdón.

—Me tenías preocupada.

—No volveré a dejarte Road.

El chico tomó el rostro de Road.

—Más te vale, Allen.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Road, Sheryl quiere que vayas a…vaya, el chico despertó—dijo mirándolos— ¿interrumpí algo?

—Sí, Tyki Mikk—le dijo Allen.

—Oh, perdón—se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente—hey, el chico ha despertado—dijo ahora en voz alta.

Se escuchó enseguida varias pisadas y como un bólido entraron varias personas a la habitación.

— ¡Allen!—gritó Lavi y se lanzó a la cama.

—Bookman, cuidado, lo vas a lastimar, Allen acaba de despertar—lo regañó Road.

—Ups, lo siento—enseguida se bajó de la cama para seguir saludando a su amigo— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Cansado.

— ¡¿Después de dormir tanto?! ¡No, no, no dormirás más!

—Allen-kun, nos tenías preocupados—agregó Lenalee.

—Perdón.

Kanda malhumorado solo chasqueó la lengua.

Allen contempló la habitación. Estaban todos. Reever, Komui, Jhonny, Bak, Fou, Loufa, incluso los Noah, todos además de Tyki y Road. Mana y Neah le sonreían desde la puerta.

Entre parloteo y parloteo, saludaron a Allen, algunos demasiado, otros no tanto. Road se iba irritando, no dejaban a su Allen en paz, aunque por supuesto nunca se fue de su lado.

Ya en la noche, todos se retiraron y Road suspiró frustrada.

—Bien chico, supongo que te dejo en buenas manos—le guiñó un ojo Tyki.

—Gracias Tyki.

Allen miró el puchero de Road y su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡No me dejaban a solas contigo!

Allen rio sorprendido por su reacción y enojo.

—Pero, ya estamos solos, ¿no? Ven aquí.

Allen la cargó sin problemas y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Acariciaba sus mejillas, haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Te extrañé Road.

—Y yo a ti, Allen. No te vuelvas a perder así, por favor.

—Te lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo.

Así es, porque ahora su familia eran ellos, pero en especial Road Kamelot.


End file.
